Swipe Right with Deathsex Bloodbath
''Swipe Right with Deathsex Bloodbath ''is a 2018 mini-album by Deathsex Bloodbath, released on Mega Records. It is the first album by DSB of any sort since 'The Principle of Evil Made Flash', and one of the last records to be recorded at the Moonbase (apparently a coincidence). Background In the late 90s and early 2000s, Deathsex Bloodbath were signed to Mega Records, a relationship which ended when the company went into administration. In 2017, the Mega Records assets were purchased by an anonymous consortium who also acquired any outstanding contracts. Deathsex Bloodbath were still considered to be under contract and obliged to release their next recording through Mega Records. The band, however, were grateful for any sort of contract, having fallen into financial difficulties and working shifts on an hourly basis on a sex line at Big Al's Telephone Exchange in Kettering. The band went into the Moonbase in January to produce the record, however, the recording wasn't without incident: Mega Records initially rejected the album due to what they perceived as lack of commercial potential. On Mega Records' insistence, the band returned to the studio in order to record a radio edit of 'Let's Fuck!'. Songs The tracks focus on sex, navigating romantic relationships and the collapse of the patriarchy. 'Let's Fuck!' is a fast song committed to the destruction of the kyriarchy and having sex filmed on a mobile phone, and features a handclap section. 'Tinder is the Night' is rumoured to be based on a Tinder date that one of the singers went on and features four lines sung a capella by Sadogasm and Switchblade. 'Drag King' is the first Deathsex song written by Switchblade. 'Do Better' uses fantasy and literary metaphors to explore abusive relationships, while 'Rehabilitate Me' is a rare Deathsex song to feature a time signature change. Many of the songs have keyboards as well as multiple layers of guitar and vocals. Sororicide plays cowbell on one song. The record's linking theme is of working on a late night phone sex line. All calls at Big Al's Telephone Exchange are recorded for quality and masturbatory purposes, and excerpts from all the band's shifts are used. Big Al herself introduces the album, in exchange for advertising on the sleeve of the record. Track listing All lyrics written by Sadogasm and Switchblade, all music written by Deathsex. * (intro) (performed by Big Al) * Let's Fuck! * Tinder is the Night * Drag King * Do Better * Rehabilitate Me The CD version features 69 tracks. As well as the above, a phone rings across 61 tracks and is finally answered by Sadogasm on track 68 ('In Conversation with Mega Records'). The call is a discussion between Sadogasm and Mega Records CEO Donny Matrix. Track 69 is the radio edit of 'Let's Fuck!', renamed 'Let's Rock!'. Link Swipe Right website Credits Deathsex Bloodbath * Justin Appropriate - lead guitar, rhythm guitar, foley editing, claps, gang vocals, voice on (2), app development * Masokiss - bass, claps, gang vocals, voice on (5) * Sadogasm - vocals, guitar, keyboards, claps, gang vocals, voice on (6) and (68), design * Sororicide - drums, cowbell (3), claps, gang vocals, voice on (4), video editing * Switchblade - vocals, claps, gang vocals, voice on (3) Additional contributions * Jon Moonbear - production, recording, mixing * Big Al - telephony engineering, voice on (1) and (6) * Donny Matrix - executive production, voice on (68) Category:Deathsex Bloodbath releases